


A Christmas Gift

by mlkjoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied hyunminsung, M/M, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, puppy, saw a photo on fb and got inspired, seungbin is background but there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkjoon/pseuds/mlkjoon
Summary: Chan gets Felix a puppy for Christmas~That’s really all there is to it
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything that wasn’t for my science based degree in about 4 years so please be kind Ahhahahah.
> 
> I was inspired by a photo I saw on my Facebook on Christmas Eve and couldn’t get the idea out of my head.

“Shhh shhh I know it’s okay.”  
“Hyung?” Chan whipped round from where he was crouched on the floor to see Jisung stood in the doorway to the living room, with an extreme case of bed hair, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket which Chan’s positive belonged to Hyunjin.  
“Ah hi Jisung-ah... it’s not what it looks like.”  
“Well it looks like you’re trying to stick a bright red bow on a small puppy at 6am on Christmas morning.” Jisung replied eyeing the fluffy golden retriever sat next to their Christmas tree, a bow lopsidedly sat on his neck.  
“Okay maybe it is what it looks like then.” They’re interrupted by a small whine from said puppy on the floor and both boys coo. Chan bent back down and pet the dog’s head.  
“I just... Felix wants a dog so much and I know we’re going to be getting more busy now the world is starting to get back to what it was and we will probably be going abroad soon but I just...” Chan cut himself off and looked back over at Jisung  
“You’re whipped for him and couldn’t say no to him anymore.”  
Chan nodded and smiled sheepishly, “yeah, I talked to Binnie’s sister when I was away with them over our break and she said she’d be more than willing to look after her when we’re away and I’m pretty sure Itzy were planning on stealing her when I showed them the photos. I think we can work it out and keep her.”  
Jisung smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around him and walked toward the small fluff ball on the floor.  
“I think I might cry over the cuteness hyung. Does she have a name or are you waiting for lixie?”  
“I’m going to wait for him to name her. We all live here and it’ll be everyone’s puppy I guess but she’s for felix really so yeah.” Jisung hummed in response before scooping the puppy up and then sitting down on the sofa. He curled up and rested the dog on his lap.  
“Wake me up when everyone else starts to get up” the boy said before he closed his eyes.  
Chan smiled fondly before sitting back on the floor, carrying on with sorting out the small pile of gifts under the tree.

-

With the help of Seungmin, who came sleepily wandering out of Chan, Felix and Changbin’s room not long after Jisung got up, Chan managed to round up all of the kids in the living room before going to get Felix. 

“Are you sure you can’t see?”  
“Yes Channie hyung, but why are you being secretive and blindfolding me?” Hyunjin snorted at that before screeching.  
“MINHO HYUNG BIT ME!”  
“YOU DESERVED IT”  
“I DID NOT”  
Another screech followed and Chan could only imagine what was happening in the living room. He fondly smiled before returning his attention to the boy stood in front of him. “You’re blindfolded because your Christmas gift, well I couldn’t exactly wrap it.”  
“Oh, okay then” Felix smiled “lead the way.”

Chan guided the Australian into the living room before pushing him to sit down in between Changbin and Jisung on the sofa. He then picked the puppy off of Jisung’s lap and placed her on Felix’s  
“Okay I’m gunna take the blindfold off now and then you can look.”  
Felix hummed and Chan undid the tie at the back of his head. The freckled boy looked down and let out a tiny gasp. 

“I... Chan. This is a puppy”  
“Congratulations Felix, your eyes work.” Changbin quipped from next to him, patting the puppy’s head. Seungmin shushed him and poked his cheek before brining the shorter closer to him, hooking his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Yeah its a puppy. You can name her and she’s yours but like the rest of us will help and don’t worry I’ve already sorted out what will happen when we’re away and stuff. Just you really wanted one.” Chan looked shyly down at the floor.  
“Yeah my sisters gunna take her.” Changbin piped up.  
“You knew?” Felix asked whilst looking at the ball of fluff in his lap. Changbin nodded “Figured there was space for another golden retriever in the dorms,” Seungmin snorted at that, and poked Changbin’s cheek again. “and besides, my sister wants to try out looking after something slightly more challenging than a house plant.”  
“I, I don’t know what to say.”  
“Well it’s not really something you need to say anything about Hyung... like look at her she’s adorable” Jeongin said, crawling forward to boop the dog on the nose. The rest of the boys hummed in agreement.  
“Yeah fair. What’s her name then?” Felix asked looking back over to where Chan was still stood in front of him.”  
“Oh. You get to name her.”  
“Well it’s gotta be Bang got the surname.” Felix smiled before reaching out to pull Chan towards him. Jisung moved and draped himself over Minho, resting his head on Hyunjin’s lap. Felix patted the empty spot before pulling him down. “We gotta brainstorm the first one. We can all suggest something and vote.” He said enthusiastically  
“Wow how democratic of you.” Seungmin laughed into Changbin’s shoulder. The rest of the boys laughed again and Jeongin moved forward to the tree to look at the rest of the gifts.  
“Thank you” Felix mumbled, kissing Chan’s cheek and then returning his focus to stroking the soft fur of the puppy. “You’re welcome, I know how much you wanted one and to be honest, after the last few years I figure we could all use the serotonin that comes from a furry friend.”  
“Yeah,” the younger replied, looking round to survey the rest of his small family, enjoying themselves in the morning light before they’d have to get on and up with their schedule for the day “I think we will.”


End file.
